iPod Shuffle Challenge
by Teddison
Summary: Set your iPod on shuffle and choose the first ten songs you get to make a series of one-shots for your favorite pairing. Mine's John/Trish, please tell me what you think.


**iPod Shuffle Challenge**

John Cena and Trish Stratus

A/N: Okay so I know some people don't like this pairing but I WAS TAGGED and I **had** to write it and this is the only pairing I could probably do a good job with. Sorry. Okay so here's my lame attempt.

**Disclaimer**: I own nobody yada yada yada.

And also, if you read this consider yourself tagged.

* * *

**Take a Bow- Rhianna**

Trish sat on the edge of the hotel bed with a blank expression on her face whilst a million and one questions and emotions ran through her head. She had just witnessed her boyfriend win the gold, the WWE Championship from their hotel room and not the arena. She had left. And the feelings she had for that moment for him were not love, joy or praise for winning that goddamn title like it would have been if he had won it two and half hours ago. But instead, she felt pure hatred, resentment, disgust, basically all the vile words the English language had to offer her as emotions. The worst however would undoubtedly be betrayal.

She clenched her fists as she heard the hotel room door open revealing the grinning face of John Cena clutching his gold proudly. "The Champ is here!" he said. She wanted to throw up when she heard his stupid voice. What did he think? She was going to bow down to him!?

Immediately recognising the apprehensive environment his smile faded as he looked down at her small frame sitting on the bed, not looking at him once. "What, no congratulations?" he asked with a slight chuckle in his voice. He hadn't even asked her why she didn't wait for him at the arena. Everything always had to be about him.

"Babe?" he said, almost certain he heard her scoff. "Trish, honey what's wrong?" he said and approached her.

She immediately got up from the bed as he sat down next to her. He gave her a confused look and watched as she made her way towards the door. She sighed and slid the small, gold, diamond cut ring off her finger and placed it on the stand beside the door.

"Torrie Wilson is what's wrong," she spat before exiting out the door and out of his life.

* * *

**My Humps- Black Eyed Peas**

"Damn!" Randy Orton leered as he and John Cena watched the beautiful blonde Canadian do her stretches from afar. "I would tap that in a heart beat!"

"Dude, every living thing on the planet wants to do dirty, filthy things with that," John chuckled and watched as the diva bent forwards to touch her toes, he was clearly thinking very dirty, filthy things.

Randy sighed. "Looks like Carlito's beaten us to it." His face scrunched up. "I don't get how someone like him could get Trish, like seriously what does he have that we don't!?"

The two watched as Carlito her laugh as John's heart melted at the sight of her gorgeous smile. Carlito continued to work his charm on Trish as she smiled politely; nodding in agreement to the lame things he was probably telling her. They rolled their eyes when she actually seemed to fall for the "your shoe is untied" gimmick and bent over allowing Carlito's eyes access.

"That's messed up!" John shrieked as Carlito approached them. "How the hell can you get Trish, she is way out of your league, no offence dude." John raised his hands in defence.

"What you talking about?" Carlito raised an eyebrow. "Carlito's not with Trish," he stated much to Randy and John's delight. "Nobody can get with Trish, not even Carlito, its impossible and so not cool," he said, shaking his head.

"Oh please god, just give me one chance," Randy pleaded. "Or at least just a peak at those two gorgeous, huge, spectacular br…"

"Hi guys."

The three stared in astonishment at the small blonde before them. Not gaining a response from obviously dumbstruck boys she turned to John.

"So John, I was thinking, maybe after Raw we go out some place?" she said seductively as she bit her lip. John stood there wide eyed unable to formulate a meaningful sentence. "I'll take that as a yes," she smirked and continued off.

He couldn't believe she had just asked him out. He looked at his friends and smirked at their shocked expressions. "Later losers, I've got a date with Trish and the twins!"

* * *

**Scars- Papa Roach**

Trish gripped her cheek with her palm as tears fell from her eyes. She breathed deeply trying desperately to contain her whimpers of pain in hope no one would hear her.

"_Just leave me alone Trish!" an infuriated Chris Jericho yelled at his girlfriend. _

_Trish jumped back at the tone of his voice, but being a devoted girlfriend she approached him and reached out to touch his shoulder. _

"_I said fuck off!" he yelled as the back of his hand came into contact with the smooth skin of her cheek._

_She didn't say anything and she tried so hard not to cry in front of him. Upon seeing his expression of half angry and half guilt she glared at him before running out of the locker room._

"Trish?" she heard a deep voice and looked up slowly to meet the face of John Cena. "Are you alright?" Worry began to build up as she began to cry, hiding her face from him. "What happened!?" he said whilst quickly pulling her into a tight embrace.

He slowly pried her hands from her delicate face, anger filling his eyes when he saw the deep red mark upon her cheek. "That son of a bitch…"

"No!" Trish gripped onto the bottom of his t-shirt as he was about to storm off unquestionably to find Chris.

"Trish, he fucking hit you, and I'm your best friend so I'm gonna beat the living shit out of him!" John quickly retaliated as he tried to leave again.

"No please, John," Trish held onto his shirt as he pulled her across the locker room with her attached. "Just stop, and stay with me please, I need you." She said quietly and walked into his chest so he could hold her.

He sighed and gave in, resting his chin on the top of her head. Chris can get the living shit beaten out of him later.

* * *

**No Scrubs- TLC**

"Oh Randy and John are so fine!" Candice sighed and bit her lip as she watched the two superstars talking further ahead.

"Huh?" Trish turned around and took a sip from her water. "Oh, yeah I guess, but it's obvious they are in love with each other," Trish scoffed causing Candice to glare down at her.

"Okay sorry!" Trish laughed. "I know how much you love your Mr Orton, sorry!" she said sarcastically causing Candice to laugh.

"Oh my gosh!" Candice said as her laughter subsided. "They're looking at us!" she shrieked as Trish noticed the two men making eyes at them.

"Oh please, they probably just heard what I said and are coming up with a story to make them sound not gay," Trish rolled her eyes. "Oh darn, they're coming over…"

Trish tried to busy herself as Candice flattened out her outfit and propped her hair. Trish tried not to pay attention as Randy asked Candice to "talk in private"…which clearly meant "let's go make out." She rolled her eyes when she heard her name being said.

"So Trish, how 'bouts we go out sometime?" a hopeful John Cena smiled down at her.

She turned to face him, flashing her biggest faux-smile ever that would probably earn her an Oscar, "Sure John, as soon as you get out of Randy's passengers side, holla' at me," she gave him a smug wink before turning and strutting away.

* * *

**I Kissed a Girl- Katy Perry**

John hummed his theme music as he strolled down the arena halls of Madison Square Garden. He was bored out of his mind and needed something, anything to entertain him!

"Hey John," Trish stepped in front of him and propped herself on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. "Could I get your help with something?"

John beamed, his girlfriend, a beautiful diva needing his help? _I hope its sex, _his boy-mind thought. "Sure," he replied and followed her.

"Just wait here," she stopped in front of the door of the divas locker room. "I'll be back," she winked and disappeared inside.

John tapped his foot impatiently on the floor. What was taking Trish so long? He decided to peek in to see what was going on. He pushed the door open so it was slightly ajar as his jaw dropped in astonishment.

His eyes widened as he witnessed Trish, his girlfriend, kissing Candice Michelle. He stared for a second before quickly pulling the door closed. He took a deep breathe and tried not to give into his temptations to look again. That didn't work. He peered in again and watched them as the two divas made out, their tongues roaming each other's mouth and hands all over each other's bodies.

Unable to contain himself John bit his lip and with one last look he quickly shut the door and scurried off to tell someone.

Trish smirked as she her and Candice pulled away and the other divas made themselves visible. "Oh how I am looking so forward to our conversation tonight!" Trish smirked as her and the other divas laughed.

* * *

**Don't Cry Joni- Conway Twitty ft. Joni Lee**

"_John please can't you just wait for me?" Trish pleaded with the man of her dreams. "I promise, once I'm done with getting the yoga studio settled and filming the show we can go ahead and get married."_

_John sighed. "Trish I just cant anymore," he said and saw the tears form in her eyes as she began to cry which broke his heart. "I've waited long enough and I just can't anymore…"_

"_Please don't cry Trish, you'll forget me in time, and have an amazing life with your studio and TV show…you don't need me."_

That moment kept haunting his mind ever since he left five years ago. He hadn't forgotten. He thought about her everyday and how he could have, should have, stayed. He couldn't do it anymore; he had to go back for her.

He stood in front of her door, nervous as hell, but ready to admit he loved her and wanted to marry her. He knocked briskly and when he saw her face, he knew things were a lot different.

As he sat on the bar stool and downed his one thousandth drink for the night, her words kept haunting his mind.

"_John, it's been five years, I married your best friend Randy."_

* * *

**I'd Lie- Taylor Swift**

Trish smiled as she listened to her best friend's story of how he beat Triple H at Wrestlemania, for the millionth time. She knew he loved to tell that story and she didn't mind having to hear it over and over again, she loved listening to his voice and the way he smiled showing his dimples when he got to the part when Triple H tapped out for the win.

As they sat together at the small café table, Trish hoped he had noticed that she wore her hair differently and that she was wearing a Chain Gang t-shirt, altered of course to make it more suitable for her.

She admired his facial expressions when he described the moves he was initiating on his opponent. He was so cute and charming the way he would occasionally look up at her and smile when he noticed she was still listening to him. Her mind screamed at him to just say something about her, but he always said he'd never fall in love. She hoped to god that wasn't true.

Trish smiled softly as she watched him run his hands through his hair when he finished telling his story. He looked up at her with his blue eyes and grinned at her. She blushed and looked down as he reached out and grabbed her hand from across the table.

"You look beautiful today by the way," he said gently and stood up, leaning forward to kiss her softly on the forehead.

Everyone new Trish had a thing for John, but whenever they asked if she loved him, she always lied.

* * *

**Big Big World- Emilia**

Trish Stratus slowly climbed the steps nailed to the old tree trunk. Pulling herself up she crawled into the dark corner of the tree house which was barely lit by the sunlight. Bringing her knees up to her chest she hugged herself tight and looked around the empty space. It seemed so much bigger when she was alone. She closed her eyes as a tear slid down her face.

"_Trishy, why are you crying? Please don't cry," _

"I have to cry," Trish sobbed, opening her eyes and looking at the smiling boy in front of her.

"_But you're crying for me, don't cry for me, be a big girl and please don't cry for me,"_

"I miss you every single day, but I never cry for you, only on this day," she breathed deeply. "I'm entitled to cry on this day."

"_Okay,"_

"Why did you have to leave, John?" Trish began to cry again. "I need you, all the time."

"_I haven't left you; I'm always, always here Trishy,"_

"Good," Trish closed her eyes as John held her in his embrace. She longed to be held by him and never let go. As she continued to cry for him, she could almost feel his presence there.

Opening her eyes, her dream faded as she found herself alone in the dark tree house. The tree house she came to every year on the death anniversary of her childhood best friend John Cena, just to be with him for a moment.

* * *

**These are the Nights- Making April**

The cool breeze of the summer night showered her body as she pulled herself closer to John and draped an arm over his exposed abdomen. She felt him breathe deeply as she took in the scent of the ocean.

The two lay in the sand, legs entwined, staring at the night sky, listening to the sound of the waves hitting the shore. "It's so beautiful, John," Trish said quietly as she stared at the bright stars above her.

"I know you are," John smiled and received a chuckle from Trish. He pulled her above him so he could look directly into her eyes.

"Now wouldn't you rather be looking up the beautiful night sky?" Trish joked as John kissed her nose.

"Nothing in this world could keep me staring from you," he smiled.

"You are so corny," Trish giggled, causing John to give her a casual slap on the butt.

He leant up to kiss her gently but tenderly. Smirking into the kiss he discreetly grabbed a handful of sand before bringing his hands to her back. Gently caressing her he continued to kiss her before slipping his hands down her shorts and depositing the sand. Upon hearing her shriek he laughed hysterically before getting up and sprinting down the stretch of sand away from his down annoyed girlfriend.

* * *

**I'm Like a Lawyer With the Way I'm Always Trying to Get you off Me (Me and You)- Fall Out Boy**

"And here is your new WWE Women's Champion, Trish Stratus!"

Trish clutched her head and stared at the gold as it came into contact with her hands. She hugged it tight before raising it above her head in gratitude.

"And here is your new WWE Champion, John Cena!"

John collapsed on the canvas in disbelief as the most important thing in his life was handed to him. He hugged it tight before raising it above his head in gratitude.

Trish stared out into the city through her hotel room window. She couldn't sleep. She glanced back at the Women's Champion lying on the bed. Her championship. She sighed. She had worked so hard for this, went through hell, but something seemed to be missing.

John lay awake in his hotel bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't sleep. It had been a few hours since he had competed in the toughest match he'd had to date, but something was definitely missing. He should be on top of the world, he was the new champion.

He forced his eyes shut in attempt to get to sleep and his mind off things but a knock at his door caused him to sit up. He didn't feel like talking right now so he lay back down and ignored it. The knocking continued. John groaned. "It's freaking open!" he yelled.

He closed his eyes as he heard the door open. Thinking it was Randy or Jeff or someone he kept his eyes closed hoping they'd get the picture and leave. After a minute or so he felt the bed move and a weight next to him.

Curious, he opened his eyes and saw the back of Trish Stratus, his ex girlfriend. He sighed and rolled over and draped an arm softly over her body, bringing her close to his. Within a few minuted the two champions finally got the well deserved sleep they needed.

* * *

_Tada! Okay, I don't know what you guys thought of it, it's my first ever attempt at one shots, and this was pretty hard especially with the songs being random! I think my favourite one out of these is probably the I'd Lie one or the FOB one...tell me what you think. So Anyway i'm really looking forward to other peoples iPod One Shots, it's a fun idea ;D_

_**x Peace.**_


End file.
